The Ocean's Tears
by hanyou-samurai
Summary: Number XIV and Zexion are in love. But the Keybearer is missing, and a Heartless is trying to claim a Nobody. But the water, the ocean, is always there. Until the Superior takes it away. ZexionxOC
1. Chapter 1

Hanyou-samurai again (I shall now call myself hs) Sorry I haven't been updating my other stories dodges random flying objects but I'm having issues. So, I have new stories! (I know, that makes no sense, so bear with me)

Disclaimer: I do not own Kingdom Hearts, Final Fantasy, or any references to the two. I do own Sam and Eric. And maybe a few other characters.

* * *

**Chapter 1**

by hanyou-samurai

I ran my hands through Zexion's soft hair as the gummi ship continued on. Zexion had been sitting by me, and had fallen asleep, head falling to my lap. I am a member of Organization XIII. I am number XIV. Although I'm number XIV, it's still called Organization XIII.

Anyway, we were in a gummi ship, heading to our next stakeout. Xemnas had sent Zexion and me together. Marluxia was driving us. I ran my hand through his hair again. He shifted slightly in my lap. I noticed that he was shivering, so I grabbed a blanket on the other side of me and put it on him. He snuggled closer to me.

I forgot to introduce myself, sorry. My name is Samantha, Sam, "The Tejina Mizu," or "The Magical Water." Most just call me the water mage though. I'm the newest addition. I remember nothing of my previous life. My weapons are two swords, and, of course, my magic. Xemnas usually pairs me with Zexion, perhaps because he isn't that good at fighting, and he's "The Cloaked Schemer," and I'm good at fighting. Xemnas thinks that I can't think, or plan. He has no idea that Zexion and I come up with theories and plans together.

"We're almost there," said Marluxia from the divers seat. I gently shook Zexion.

"Zexion," I called softly. "Wake up Zexion. We're almost there." Zexion's eyes slowly opened, and he sat up, the blanket falling off his shoulders.

"Sorry. Did you put that on?" he asked while stretching and rubbing his eyes. I nodded. "Thank you." He rubbed his hand through his untidy hair. When he put his hand down, it was still messy. I smiled slightly, and reached up to fix it. He flinched away, but I continued nonetheless.

After I fixed his hair, my hand unintentionally lingered for a few seconds before I let it drop back to my lap. Zexion opened his mouth to say something, but Marluxia stopped the gummi ship.

"We're here. Get out," he called without turning around.

"Thanks for the ride Marluxia," I said as we left. Marluxia nodded and left.

We looked around, trying to figure out where we were. Xemnas hadn't told us. I suddenly realized that I knew where we were.

"These are the Destiny Islands," I said, still looking around. I glanced at Zexion and caught him looking at me with a surprised expression on his face.

"How do you know?" he asked, trying to find a good observation point.

"I don't know. I just recognize it. There's a cave over there, behind those bushes." I pointed. Zexion checked. There was a cave. He gave me the same surprised look. I blushed and looked down.

"So, do we know who we're watching?" I asked him, still looking down.

"No, Xemnas didn't tell me, so I'm assuming we're just checking this place out." I nodded.

"I am going to find us a place to stay, okay?"

"Why?" asked Zexion.

"I still have bruises from sleeping on the ground last time." Zexion laughed. I smiled. I was the only one who could make Zexion laugh, and I loved doing it. I know they say that Nobodies can't love, but I love Zexion.

"Okay, where do you suggest we go?"

"First, we should change out of these clothes. We stand out too much."

Zexion nodded. "We should use the cave that you pointed out."

I nodded. "You go first." He nodded and walked inside. A few minutes later, he came walking out. He was wearing black jeans, the same boots he had been wearing before, and a black, long sleeved, button-down shirt. I laughed.

"What?" he asked, looking at me, the pack holding his things slung over his back.

"You are going to be so hot."

"It feels fine right now."

"It gets a lot hotter during the day. After all, it's almost sunset."

Zexion shrugged. "I'll deal with it. You can go change now." I nodded and went inside.

I began to change. After I had gotten into my faded and ripped jeans, I was holding my shirt in my hand, wearing just a bra, ready to put it on, when a boy walked into the cave from the opposite side. We hadn't known there was an entrance there.

I screamed, holding my shirt, trying to hide myself. He yelled too, then ran out. He had been a little older than how old I guessed I was. I immediately regretted screaming. A very human reaction.

Zexion ran in, yelling. "Sam! Are you alright!" he then saw me, still holding my shirt. We both blushed scarlet. I point to where he had come in with my free hand.

"Out!" He nodded, turned, and walked out.

I finished getting dressed, then followed Zexion out of the cave. He looked like he had been trying to calm himself down.

"Why did you scream?" he asked, unintentionally examining my outfit.

"A guy walked in while I was changing."

"Oh." Zexion was still a little red.

"Look. It's sunset," I said, going to stand right by where the waves were coming in from the ocean. Zexion stood beside me, both of us watching the sunset.

"No matter how beautiful or wonderful the day was, every day must come to a close," Zexion said quietly.

"Yes… but then the night begins. A night can be just as beautiful or wonderful as a day can be."

Zexion looked at me, an odd expression on his face. Nobody had ever been able to say anything to that comment. I briefly met his eyes, then I went back to staring at the sunset over the ocean.

I felt Zexion's hand hesitantly brush mine. I smiled, and brushed his hand back. I suddenly felt my small hand gripped in his large, warm one. I started. I hadn't known that somebody's hand could be this warm… this soft. I glanced up at him.

Zexion was still staring at the setting sun. I smiled, and moved closer, gently laying my head on his shoulder. I felt him tense up, but I didn't move away. I knew that if I moved away right then, we could never be like this again. I felt him slowly relax, then his head was resting against mine. We stayed there, watching the sunset, until it was all gone. It grew colder, and we unwillingly parted.

"Let's go find somewhere to stay," he said. I nodded, and led the way to a little inn I remembered.

* * *

Okay, that's chapter one. Hope you like it. Don't ask me where this is going, because I have no clue. 


	2. Chapter 2

Okay, here's chapter two. sorry if I seem... unenthusiastic, I just can't think of anything witty right now.

Disclaimer- Don't own anything (unfortunately) excpet Sam and Eric.

* * *

**Chapter 2**

by hanyou-samurai

"Sorry. We only have one room left. The festival you know. It takes up all the rooms. I'm surprised that there's even one open," said the innkeeper in his loud voice. "But sharing won't be a problem for you two lovebirds, will it?"

"Sir, you have the wrong impression," said Zexion in a cold, hard voice. "We are not romantically involved in any way."

The innkeeper looked uncomfortable. "Ah, well. Do you want the room or not?"

Zexion and I exchanged glances. "We'll take it," I said. The innkeeper nodded and led us upstairs to our room.

The room was small, but clean, with its own small bathroom. A thick rug covered the floor.

"I'll take the floor," said Zexion, grabbing one of the pillows and some covers off the bed. I nodded. We tossed our bags onto the floor, and kicked our boots off.

Once the light was off and we were in bed, Zexion spoke.

"We'll start surveillance tomorrow. And Sam?"

"Yeah?"

"You look really pretty in that outfit."

I was shocked, and happy. "Thanks."

"Your welcome. Good night."

"Good night."

I fell asleep, very happy.

The next morning, still half asleep, I felt someone sit on the foot of my bed.

"Sam. Wake up."

I groaned and rolled over. I felt Zexion, for it was Zexion, I had recognized his voice, stand up, and walk away. Suddenly, light fell over me. I yelled and rolled out of bed onto the blessedly dark floor. I sat up, rubbing my eyes.

I looked at Zexion, sitting on the bed. He was holding his stomach and laughing. I had never seen him laugh this much before. I noticed that his hair was wet. He had obviously showered. I would have laughed with him, but I was in a foul mood.

I picked up the pillow that I had taken with me off the bed, and threw it at him. He caught it, and set it back on the bed.

"Don't be mad," he said, still grinning. I rolled my eyes, stood up, then took a shower. When I came out, he was just entering the room, holding a tray off food. He saw what I was wearing, and blushed slightly. I caught him blushing and grinned.

"Am I embarrassing you?" I asked. I was wearing faded jeans with the ends all ripped up, and holes in the knees, and a dark blue, short sleeve shirt that said, "Back off." The only part that probably embarrassed him was that my shirt was showing my stomach. I had black and red tennis shoes on my feet.

"Let's eat," he said hastily. Once we were done, we both stood up.

"Hey Zexion?"

He turned. "Yes?"

"Come here." He did so and I began to fiddle with his shirt.

"What are you doing?"

"I'm fixing your shirt so you won't be roasting the entire time." I unbuttoned his sleeves and pushed them up above his elbows. I then unbuttoned the first three buttons on his shirt, so his shirt hung open, showing his muscular chest.

Once I was done, we left the inn. We walked through the crowded streets, taking in as much detail as we could.

"Those stairs lead to higher ground, which could be useful in the event of a battle," I said to Zexion. He nodded.

About lunchtime, I heard his stomach growl. I was getting hungry too. I grinned.

"Hungry?"

He nodded. "Yeah."

"Wait here."

I ran away. A few minutes later, I ran back to him, holding two cinnamon rolls. He took his and examined it.

"What is it?"

"It's a cinnamon roll. Haven't you ever had one before?"

He shook his head.

"Well, there's a first time for everything. Eat up!"

He took a bite. Hey, that's good!"

"Of course it is! Would I give you something that's disgusting?"

"Hey, Sam, you have some frosting on your nose."

"Are you serious? That always happens when I eat these!"

We had sat down on a bench to eat our lunch. He leaned over and licked the frosting off my nose.

"All gone," he said softly. I leaned forward slightly. He leaned forward also, and our lips met.

I felt electricity flow through me. I loved this man more than anything in the world. Once our lips parted, we both realized what had just happened, and we turned away, both of us blushing. I jumped up.

"I'll be right back," I murmured, then disappeared into the crowd. I stopped in a dark alleyway. I held one hand over my eyes, and the other hand over my erratically beating heart. I wanted to be with him so much, but Nobodies weren't supposed to have feelings.

I slumped onto the ground, holding my knees to me. What should I do? I stood up, deciding to wing it, and looked around. I couldn't remember which entrance I had come in. I started down one, hoping it was the right one.

I was about halfway there, when a guy walked into the alley. It was the same one who had walked in on me changing. I blushed.

He walked up to me and grabbed my arm.

"What were you doing in my cave?"

I looked at his hand, holding my arm.

"Let me go," I said lowly, dangerously.

"Who are you?"

"I said, let me go."

He shook me a little bit.

"Answer me!"

"Let me go!" I yelled at him, trying to tug my arm out of his grasp. He slapped me across my cheek, then that hand slipped around my waist, pulling my closer to him.

I slammed my foot onto his. He let me go with a curse. He then began to advance on me again, fists raised.

When he reached me, I took the heel of my palm and thrust it up into his nose. That martial arts move breaks the nose and sends the bone splinters deep into the brain, causing instant death.

But he didn't die. He glared back at me, clutching his bloody nose. It was then that I knew that he wasn't human.

A girl ran into the alleyway, running to him.

"Eric! Are you alright?" she asked. The girl had long red hair, and was wearing a pink dress.

"I'm fine," he said, still holding his nose. The girl glared at me.

"Leave him alone!" she said viciously. I realized with a start that I knew who this girl was. As she was walking away, I uttered a name quietly.

"Kairi?" she turned.

"How do you know my name? I've never seen you before in my life."

My hand flew to my mouth, then I lowered it.

"I… I don't know!" I turned and ran out of the alley. I saw Zexion swiftly walking through the crowd, looking for me. I ran straight to him, my hands clutching his shirt. I was sobbing.

"Make it stop! Make it stop!" I repeated over and over again.

His arms gently encircled me.

"Make what stop?" he asked tenderly.

"Everything! I knew who that girl was! I know where things are here! I knew where here was! I can't go back, Zexion! I can't go back to being human!"

I realized that Zexion knew exactly what I was talking about. He knew my past was so horrible that I don't want to go back. I think of being a Nobody as a sort of release from it all. I can act however I want because I am a Nobody. He also realized why my past had been so horrible.

"It's the precognition, isn't it?" he asked. I nodded against his chest.

I forgot to mention this, but I something of a seer. Sometimes, visions just come to me, visions of the future. At first, some of the Organization had taunted me, telling me I was just imagining it. Then, visions came to me, visions involving them. After those visions came true, they believed me.

His arms tightened around me. "Why must people torture those who are different?" he asked in a tight voice. I realized that he had been bullied as a child also, when he was still human.

"Zexion, I don't want to go back. I can't go back… to being human… to **remembering**. Zexion, I don't want to leave you!" That last part had just slipped out. I had not meant to say it. I felt him rest his chin on the top of my head.

"If you ever leave, I will find you and bring you back." I felt my heart almost jump out of my chest. In his own way, he was telling me that he loved me.

We both jumped apart, as if on cue. We had both sense a powerful being somewhere on the islands.

"Is it an Organization member?" I asked Zexion, who was better at this than I was.

He shook his head, looking around.

Suddenly, my head ached horribly. I sunk to my knees, holding it. Zexion dropped to his knees too, knowing I was getting another vision.

"What is it?" he asked gently.

"You… you're fighting. You're fighting the guy who walked in on me when I was changing. I'm… I'm in chains, watching the two of you. You're losing." I gasped, feeling my heart crack. "His sword… just went through you. You're falling to the ground, bleeding. You smile at me, and say something, then, your eyes close… and you're dead. The guy walks up to me and tries to drag me away by the chains, but I break free. I run to your body, and I'm sobbing." I stopped. That was it.

"Was I bad with what I was fighting with?" he asked thoughtfully. I nodded.

"You two were fighting with swords, and you were awful."

"Then would you teach me?" I looked at him, surprised.

"Why?"

"Do you want me to die?"

"No!"

"There's that. And also… I know you met that same guy in the alley, and I can see by your red cheek that he hit you. That is unforgivable. He messes with you, he messes with at least five Organization members.

"Really? Who? I wasn't aware I was so popular."

"Me, Axel, Roxas, Xigbar, Marluxia, and sometimes Xemnas. In fact, I think that almost all the Organization members would fight with you."

"Who wouldn't?"

"Larxene. She feels that you stole her place as head female, so she hates you. And maybe Xemnas. It depends on what kind of mood he's in."

I stood up, offering Zexion a hand. He took it and rose too.

"So, are we done?" he asked.

I shook my head. "Almost. There's just one more place." I pointed to a small island in the ocean. He looked over and turned pale.

"Are you sure we need to go there? I mean, it's just a small, unimportant island, right? What could go on there?"

I examine him closely. His face was covered with a thin layer of sweat.

"Zexion, are you okay?"

He sat down on the ground, holding his stomach. "No. I get seasick. Just thinking about boats makes me sick."

I started laughing. I couldn't help it. Zexion turned red.

"Is it that funny?"

"It's only funny because, well, it's you. You're this super powerful guy and you get seasick."

He groaned. "This is so embarrassing."

I grinned and held out my hand, helping him up again.

"C'mon. We'll only be on the boat for a few minutes."

* * *

Read and review you guys!


	3. Chapter 3

Poor Zexion. He is just so much fun to torture.

Disclaimer- I don't own anything besides Sam, Eric, and Riku. OW! gets hit with surfboard Forget the Riku part.

* * *

**Chapter 3**

by hanyou-samurai

I rowed the boat. The only thing Zexion could do was sit there with his eyes tightly shut and is arms around his stomach. When we got there, I hopped out, but Zexion stayed there.

"C'mon."

"Is it over?"

"Yeah, come on." He stood shakily and got out of the boat. When he hit the sand of the beach, his legs buckled and he fell against me, pinning me to the ground.

"Sorry," he said huskily, gazing deep into my golden eyes. My long brown hair was spread out behind me on the sand. He stood up, then helped me up.

We looked around the beach. A much smaller island was connected to this one by a bridge. I saw a shimmer, and I thought I saw somebody in an Organization cloak sitting on the large tree on the island. I blinked, and the image was gone.

"Zexion, we should go over there," I said, pointing to the base of a giant tree.

"How do you know?"

"I don't know. I don't want to know how I know, but we should go over there."

He nodded, and we walked over to the tree. I moved some bushes hiding the entrance to a cave, and we went inside.

Somebody had drawn all over the rocks. In the back, there was a large door. I recognized it immediately as a door to darkness. I could tell Zexion did too by his expression.

I walked over to a drawing of a spiky haired boy and a girl. Recently, somebody had added a hand going from the boy, and a hand going from the girl, each hand holding a star.

"What's the star?" asked Zexion, coming over to look at the drawing too.

"A paupu fruit," I said, almost dreamily. "When too people share one, their destinies become intertwined." Zexion looked around the cave some more. He looked behind a rock, and found a stash of paupu fruit.

"Hey Sam, look at this!"

I walked over to him and saw the pile. Most of the fruit was still ripe.

Zexion got an evil grin on his face.

"You're scheming again, aren't you?" I asked.

He nodded. "Well, I **am** the Cloaked Schemer, after all."

He picked up one of the ripe fruits, broke it in half, and gave half to me. I took it and looked at it.

"Are you sure Zexion? We eat this, and our entire destinies will change."

"Good. It's fun changing destiny once in a while. And I've never been one to comply with fate." With that said, he bit into the fruit. I hesitated, then followed suit. Juice dripped down my chin. Zexion somehow managed to remain perfectly immaculate.

"That was good!" I exclaimed when we were both done. It had tasted tangy, yet very sweet, and when I was eating it, a warm feeling spread throughout my body.

Zexion looked at me and grinned. "You have juice on your chin."

I laughed. "Yeah, I know. I'm going to go wash it off." We walked out of the cave, and I knelt at a little fresh-water spring, washing my hands and my face. Zexion walked up behind me, and then I felt a push on my back. I lost my balance and fell into the spring with a splash.

I surfaced, glaring at the laughing Zexion. I rose to the top of the water until I was standing on it. I crossed my arms and smirked as water rose from the ocean, traveled across the beach, and hit Zexion. He was instantly soaked.

"You forgot I was a Tejina, didn't you?" I asked him, stepping lightly onto the beach. He nodded. I suddenly thought of a question I'd wanted to ask him for a long time.

"Hey, Zexion, what do you look like when your hair isn't covering your eye?" He raised his eyebrow and pushed his hair behind his ear. I smiled. Then he moved, and his hair fell back into place.

"Are you satisfied?" he asked, angry.

I nodded. "Are you angry Zexion?"

"Yes, and wet!"

"Hey, me too! What a coincidence."

He rolled his eyes, sat down on the beach and took his boots off. I did the same.

"Sam, I am soaked!"

"Me too, but it's warm enough, so we'll be dry soon."

"You don't seem to care if you dry or not."

I lay down. "I don't. The water is my best friend. It keeps me warm, it keeps me from getting lonely, it helps me fight. It's part of my soul. That's one of the only bad things about the castle. I can't see the ocean." Zexion removed his shirt and tossed it onto his boots in a clump. I rolled my eyes, stood up, took his shirt, then spread it out on the beach.

"If you clump it up, it will never dry." I turned. He was sitting up, watching me.

He shook his head. "You're amazing."

"Why?"

"You just are."

"Oh." I took off my shirt. Zexion blushed and whipped his head around.

"Do you have no modesty?"

"Oh come on Zexion! We practically live together half the time, and you're asking me if I have modesty. You can turn around you idiot. I'm wearing my swimming suit."

He turned around, still red. I was wearing a very modest black bikini. I stood up, grabbed his hand, and pulled him up.

"What are you doing?"

"I want to go swimming Zexion."

He rolled his eyes. I rolled mine back.

"Humor me Zexion. Come on!" I ran to the ocean, sighing, he followed me into the surf. We swam for a while. I was happier than I'd been in a while. I loved the ocean.

After a while, Zexion got tired (not me. I was hyper.) And I made a water platform, where was just talked. We sat there for a while, just talking.

"Hey Sam, you're like a dolphin when you swim. You're very graceful."

I blushed at his praise.

"Now, on land on the other hand-"

I laughed and splashed him.

"Hey, Sam, do animals in the water obey you too?" asked Zexion, sounding nervous.

I nodded. "Why?"

"Because there is a great white shark circling us." I looked at it.

"Be gone, great one. You will find better food than us, in the deeper, darker part of the ocean." The shark left. Back on the beach, I spotted a silver haired guy with two surfboards.

"Look! Surfboards!" I cried gleefully. "Race you to shore!" And with that, I jumped off the platform, and swam quickly towards the beach, Zexion following me. The platform disappeared as soon as both of us were off of it.

By the time we got there, the beach was covered with surfers, all of them male.

I walked up to him. "Hey, can I use one of your surfboards?"

He looked at me. "Sure. I'm Riku, who're you?" I felt a sense of recognition.

"Riku… shouldn't you be in darkness?" His brow furrowed, and I sensed that I'd just touched on a sensitive subject.

"How do you know that?" he hissed quietly.

I shook my head. "I don't know. Can we be friends?" His expression lightened and he nodded. We shook hands.

"So, what's this all about?" I asked, gesturing to all the surfers. Riku laughed.

"It's a surfing festival. Once a year, a giant wave comes to the island. Every year one surfer tries to ride it. Many surfers have died. Nobody this year is going to try and ride it. There's a local surfing legend, but it's kind of dumb."

"Can I hear it?"

He nodded. "Sure. It says that a great female surfer, who controls the water will come and ride that giant wave. They say that she will have a mark around her belly button. Like… yours." I looked down. The tattoo was hard to see when it wasn't in the sunlight. When it was, it shone with a pale blue, silverish light.

"I'm going to ride it."

"If you want, but be careful. Nobody wants another death. You need to go to the DJ and tell him you're riding it." I nodded and went and talked to the DJ.

"Hey, surfer dudes! This little lady has just told me that she's gonna ride the monster!" A bunch of people laughed. "You got anything to say?" he asked me, holding out the microphone. I nodded, and took it.

"Hey, losers who just laughed at me! You're just jealous cause you can't ride the monster! And, by the way, girls make better surfers because of their genetic makeup." I hopped down and walked back to Riku, who had been talking to Zexion. They had become friends.

"So, is this wave big?" asked Zexion.

"Heck yeah man! It's the biggest wave ever!"

"So, I can borrow one of your boards?" I asked, walking up to them.

"Yeah. I can't believe you're going to ride the monster."

"I can," said Zexion. I took one of Riku's surfboards and walked a little ways away, and began to get it ready for the water. Once I was done, I walked back to them, and saw Zexion talking quickly on a silver cell phone.

"Who were you talking to?" I asked, sticking the surfboard in the ground.

"I called the Organization. They're coming to watch you surf."

"All of them!" I threw my hair over my shoulder, knowing it wouldn't get in my way.

"All of them."

"What'd you do that for?" I asked, getting a bit angry.

Zexion grinned. "Axel told me to call him if things got… interesting."

I rolled my eyes, and headed towards the ocean. Riku ran after me.

"I'll yell at you when the wave comes, but I'm sure you can tell. All the other surfers will get out of the water." I nodded, and headed into the water.

I sat on my borrowed surfboard, watching the other surfers surf. Hardly any of them were good, and none of them were great. Then, Riku surfed.

He was amazing. The sun glistened off his bare, wet chest and his silver hair. I noticed that a lot of girls had shown up on the beach, just to watch him surf. He performed tricks even I would have found tricky. Once he was done with his wave, and swam over to me, grinning.

"You were amazing!" I burst out, grinning. He grinned too.

"Thanks. You must be great too, to dare and ride the monster." He waved, then swam back to shore. Suddenly, I was alone in the water.

I felt the water recede more than usual. It hurt to do this, but the ocean had to do this once a year, to get rid of the building pressure from the constantly beating waves. I ran my hand through the water, assuring the ocean that the pain would be over soon.

And then there it was. The monster. I swam out to meet it. Immediately, all the noise, everything else faded, except for the water, and the sound of the ocean. This always happened. Whenever I went surfing, I almost seemed to blend with the ocean. It only happened when I was surfing.

As soon as I began riding that wave, I could feel its rage, its pain. It was unbearable. I almost blacked out, then I realized that it was angry because somebody was polluting its waters. I looked towards shore, and I saw Larxene slowly dropping trash into the ocean.

Rage built up in my body. The wave, sensing my anger, grew more ferocious. And I surfed on, unconsciously performing tricks that had never been witnessed, they were so difficult. Finally, the wave ended, and I was in the ocean, a bit of a ways from shore. Larxene was glaring at me.

All sound stopped. It seemed as if the ocean itself was holding its breath. Axel saw my expression, and knew what I wanted. He chucked something into the air. I caught it. It was my little red, waterproof mp3 player. I put the headphones in, but left it off.

"Larxene!" I called, my voice carrying over the silence. "I challenge you." I gestured my hand, and the water solidified into a path leading to me. Around me was a large, circular solid area. Larxene started walking up the path. I turned the mp3 player on.

Then Larxene reached me.

And we fought.

* * *

R and r guys. If you think I'm getting these out fast, it's just because it was written up to chapter six before I bothered to put it up here.


	4. Chapter 4

Once again, I do not own anything besides Sam and eric! Although I am working on kidnapping riku. I'll let you know how that goes.

Thanks to my reviwer, FlowerLady-Aerith.

* * *

**Chapter 4**

by hanyou-samurai

Zexion told me later that I looked like I was dancing, not fighting. Hm. A sword dance. I liked the sound of that.

Larxene's kunai couldn't hit me. My swords hit her though. Several times. Larxene all of a sudden disappeared, then reappeared on shore, holding a kunai to Riku's throat.

"Can you save him in time, Tejina Mizu?" I quickly calculated the distance between us.

"Can you do it little water mage?" taunted Larxene. And then I lost control.

A huge storm boiled the sea, waves crashing around me. It seemed as though a dome was around me, keeping me dry. A downpour soaked those on the beach. I was lifted up on a tendril of water, hair blowing around me. And then, Riku did something on shore.

Something appeared in his hand. A keyblade! I recognized it as the soul eater. He swiped at Larxene. She let him go, jumping away. I was headed to shore quickly, the water carrying me.

"I tried to forget, to live a normal life," said Riku. I heard him over the torrent. "But I guess when you have a keyblade, that just can't happen."

"What happened to Sora?" I whispered, but nobody heard me. Heh. Nobody heard the Nobody. And then I had another vision. Riku was lying on the ground, covered in blood. I didn't have a chance to examine his eyes to see if he was dead, because the vision ended.

By the time I reached shore, Riku and Larxene were fighting. The rest of the Organization was just watching, for once an Organization member was fighting, others could only intrude by invitation. As far as I was concerned, Larxene was still my opponent, so this wouldn't count as interfering.

Larxene raised her kunai. I watched in slow motion as she sliced her hand down. I'd seen her use that move before. If she connected, Riku would be dead in a matter of minutes from blood loss. It was also in slow motion that I realized that I was in front of Riku. The way I jumped, I knocked him to the ground. As soon as we hit, I rolled off him. He was covered in blood.

"Riku! Riku!" I screamed, shaking him. He sat up. He was okay. Then whose blood-?" That's when I felt the pain. I looked down at my sliced stomach, blood pouring from it just as the rain was pouring from the sky.

"Heh…" had I interpreted that vision wrong. Riku wasn't covered with his blood. He was covered with… mine.

I fell to the ground. I vaguely felt Zexion holding me. And then there was no more.

When I woke up, I was in a warm place. I opened my eyes. I was in my room, at the castle. Beside me were Zexion, Riku, Axel, and Roxas, my two closest friends at the castle. I sat up, my stomach aching.

"Sam! You're awake!" cried Zexion, then, with no regard for the consequences, he threw his arms around me. After a split second, I realized he was weeping.

"I was afraid… so afraid that I was going to lose you!"

"Heh heh heh. The Cloaked Schemer and the Tejina Mizu, an item," snickered Axel. Zexion glared at Axel, no sign that he had been crying. I realized that I was still in my swimsuit, then I realized that since Larxene was the only girl, they hadn't changed me.

"You guys, I need to talk to Riku alone for a bit. When I call, you can come back in, okay?" They nodded and left, closing the door.

Riku looked uncomfortable.

"Riku, what happened to Sora?"

"How do you know Sora!"

"I don't know!" I almost shouted. "I don't know. I went to those islands, and I remembered all these things. And I saw Kairi, and I recognized her."

Riku sighed. "All right. Did you see her with a guy?"

"Yeah. He's a jerk. I would kill him if I ever fought him in battle."

"Yeah, I know, me too. His name's Eric. Anyway, Kairi and Sora loved each other. Their hearts were connected. I used to like Kairi, but I realized that she was meant for Sora, and now we're just friends. But then, after Sora saved me from my Ansem form, and from the darkness, the heartless were coming, and the gummi ship was only big enough for one of us. He shoved me in, and told me that if I escaped, he could too. And he also told me… to erase Kairi's memories of him. So that she could be happy. And I did it. Now she's with that jerk, my best friend is missing, and I'm stuck on that stupid island surfing!"

I caught the feelings of self-loathing in his voice.

"Riku, it's not your fault. And I feel… that it's my job to find Sora. And I think I know where he is."

"Where!"

"I'll show you. But first you have to get out of here so I can change." He nodded and left. I got out of bed, noticing that my stomach was bandaged. I smiled, and changed into what pretty much amounted to a ninja outfit. I took off my pendant that I always wore. It was my only momentum from when I was still human. It was a silver teardrop on top of a flame. The pendant was small and silver, but the teardrop was tinted blue, and the flame, red. On my right shoulder I have a tattoo of a teardrop, and on my left, a flame. Teardrop blue, flame red. Once I was done, I walked out of my room.

"Riku… he's this way," I said dreamily, walking towards the Superior's room. Riku, along with everyone else followed. It was obvious that Riku had filled them in. I opened Xemnas' door, and walked in. A barrier stopped everyone else. I turned.

"I'm going to find Sora. Wait for me." Then I turned and disappeared into the darkness.

A staircase led down and down, farther than the basement of the castle. Eventually, the staircase opened into a large, round, brightly lit room. And in the back, chained to the wall, was Sora.

I ran to him, and immediately picked the locks. Sora slumped to the floor. I caught him. He was still awake.

"Who are you?" he asked, leaning on me.

"A friend."

"You're one of the Organization, aren't you?"

His happy demeanor had disappeared. Who knows how long he'd been down here. Waiting, and waiting, and waiting for someone to rescue him, just to get the cold darkness over and over. I examined his heart. It was beginning to flicker.

"Yes Sora. I am one of the Organization. But I used to be your friend. You just forgot about me, as did Riku and Kairi."

"What's happened to them?"

"Riku erased Kairi's memory, just as you wished. She has a new boyfriend. I believe his name is Eric. He's a real jerk. I'd steal her away quick if I were you."

"How's Riku doing?"

"He… he surfs."

"He surfs?" asked Sora, incredulous.

"Yes. Sora, he's been trying to find you since you disappeared. He searched just as hard as you did for him. He's depressed, and it's obvious that he's lost a ton of weight. He misses his best friend horribly."

"I thought… I thought they'd given up," said Sora, ashamed. We were about halfway across the chamber.

"Oh Sora. Riku would never give up on you. You're his best friend."

"Yeah… yeah I am!" Sora suddenly stood up on his own, the light in his heart renewed.

"Let's get out of here, um, what's your name?"

"Sam."

"C'mon Sam, let's go!"

I was a few feet behind Sora, when somebody grabbed me from behind. I knew it was Xemnas, and I knew that he wanted payment for the loss of his new torture toy and case study. I sent an astral projection after Sora, and when they got to the others, it said, "I had to stay behind with Xemnas, or else Sora would still be down there. Be well, all of you." Then it disappeared. Both Xemnas and I heard howl of fury from Zexion.

"Silly girl," Xemnas hissed into my ear. "Thinking that you could let him go and not pay the price. How should I make you pay?"

He had let me go, and was circling me, examining me.

"What to do, what to do?" he said to himself. "Any ideas, water girl?" Then he gasped, an evil plan forming. "I know. I'll take away your water magic." He saw my horrified face. "Water magic gone it is!" I wouldn't be able to feel the tides moods… swim as fast as a dolphin… I was going to lose what had been my only companion for years.

Xemnas placed both hands on my head, and suddenly, I felt empty. It felt as though he had taken my soul. I saw some moisture on the walls, and I reached my hand, stretching for the magic that lay just out of reach. But the water didn't come to me. It didn't react at all. He had just taken my soul.

"All done. Leave now. And if you ever come back to this room without an invitation, the punishment will be much more severe."

I ran up the stairs and out of his room. Standing there were my worried friends. As I reached them, I noticed that tears were streaming down my cheeks.

"Sam! What happened!" asked Zexion, trying to hold me. I brushed past him and slammed my fist against the wall. Then I used that same wall as a support as I emptied the content of my stomach. My body couldn't handle the sudden lack of magic.

"Zexion… Zexion…" I sobbed. "It's gone. My magic… it's gone!" I fell into him, and he held me as I wept.

"Zexion… do you still love me… now that I am just a Nobody?" I asked him. His arms tightened around me.

"It's supposed to be impossible for us to feel love. But then, how would I describe this emotion I feel inside me? I would describe it… as love. I will love you forever, no

matter what happens, or what you lose."

I then straightened up, tears running silently down my cheeks. I would reclaim this magic, or find something to fill the empty void inside of me.

"Zexion."

"Yes?"

"I'm leaving. I don't believe that I will ever see you again, nor do I hope to. Goodbye. It was fun while it lasted."

I couldn't turn around. I couldn't see his devastated face, or I would come back. I had to leave. I had to find something. And this was a mission of me to do alone. I tried to make it as hard on him as possible. I tried to make him hate me. If he hates me, he won't love me, and hopefully, he'll forget about me.

I turned the corner, and walked to my room. Inside it, I locked the door, kicked off my shoes (I wasn't wearing socks) then sunk against it and began to cry. I cried for the loss of my magic. I cried for the oblivion inside of me. But mostly, I cried for the man who would never know how much I loved him, and for the fact that I had just caused him unbearable amounts of pain.

* * *

Yay, Sora's alive! Read and review! 


	5. Chapter 5

Oh, poor Sam. No progress yet on my attempt to kidnap riku. day twelve.

Don't Own Kingdom Hearts, or anything besides Sam and Eric.

* * *

**Chapter 5**

by hanyou-samurai

Still crying, I quickly stuffed random clothes into a black bag. I took my credit card and stuffed it into a hidden pocket on my pants. I looked wildly around for my cell phone, then remembered it was in the pocket of my Organization cloak. I fumbled while taking it out, and my razor phone fell to the floor, falling open. I knelt to pick it up, and saw my picture. It was a picture of Zexion sleeping. He was smiling slightly. I was very lucky that I had had my camera with me at that time. Shaking from emotions, I picked it up, closed it, and put it in another pocket.

I swiftly glanced around my room for anything else that I would need. I saw a picture by my bedside table. I picked it up and looked at it with love. I don't remember that night that well. According to Roxas, Axel had slipped something into my drink (we had been in town, hitting a few parties, and basically acting like teenagers) and gotten me drunk on purpose. In the picture, I have an arm around a blushing Zexion's shoulder, and I'm kissing him on the cheek. He's half smiling.

I looked at the picture fondly, then my will almost broke, and I almost went back to Zexion. I gritted my teeth, my resolve back, and slammed the picture onto the ground.

The glass and the frame shattered, sending splinters everywhere. Not caring anymore, I walked across the glass to my dresser. I left bloody footprints on the ground.

In one sweep of my arm, I knocked all my little glass ornaments and figurines onto the ground. They shattered too. My tears had dried up. I had become the unfeeling Nobody I had been when I first came to the Organization.

Taking my swords, I slashed my bed, my curtains and the pictures and paintings hung on my wall.

Stuffing a first-aid kit and my shoes into my bag, I opened a portal. I took one last look at my demolished room. I could never come back here now. If I could not find something to fill the void, I would die. I would force myself to forget about Zexion, and kill myself in the very thing that I sought.

Before I entered the portal, I walked back to my dresser, across broken glass, to my pendant. I picked it up, and my hand clenched around it. It drew blood from my palm. My blood was cobalt blue, like my eyes. I put the pendant down, then walked to the portal once again, grabbing my Organization cloak and putting it on as I passed it.

I stepped through the portal, not caring where it led me.

After a few seconds, I ended up in Betwixt and Between. I dropped my pack and sat down, holding my knees to me as I tried to plan where to go. Anywhere that would seem to spark my magic.

I had nothing left for me as a Nobody. Nothing except for Zexion. And I had pushed him away. I might as well go back to the Destiny Islands and try to become human once again. Or at least regain my human memories, explaining why my blood was blue, and why I had visions of the future.

I stood up and opened a portal to the Destiny Islands.

* * *

all done! r&r


	6. Chapter 6

This chapter is going to be in Zexion's POV, to kind of explain what he's goinng through a bit. No progress on kidnapping Riku. He keeps on finding my traps!

* * *

**Chapter 6**

by hanyou-samurai

Zexion's POV

Xemnas walked out of his room, smiling smugly. I started forward, ready to rip him apart.

"Why! Why did you do this to her!" I screamed, starting forward. Roxas and Axel holding my back.

"What's wrong with you Xemnas?" asked Riku, rage and loathing emanating from his glare. "Why did you do this?"

Xemnas laughed cruelly. "Did it ever occur to you Ansem, that she was just using you because you once wielded the powers of darkness? And you, Zexion. She was just using you too."

"You lie!" I spat. "I saw into her eyes… into her very soul! There is no conceivable way that someone that beautiful… that pure could be using anyone!"

"Nobodies can see if someone has dark powers. Sam obviously saw that I no longer wield the darkness."

"Whatever you wish to believe Ansem, Zexion." Xemnas turned and entered his room.

Before the door closed, Riku shouted, "I'm no longer Ansem! Stop calling me that!" Then the door swung closed.

"Why does he call you Ansem?" asked Roxas. Riku sighed, and explained.

"The island that we lived on was destroyed by the darkness. Kairi got kidnapped and Sora and I went about trying to rescue her, each in our own way. I succumbed to the darkness, and the keyblade chose me over Sora. But I ended up getting a keyblade anyway. I gave my body to the darkness, and Ansem, the heartless of Xehanort, the apprentice of the real Ansem, began residing in me. Eventually, he took over my body completely, and I transformed into him. After he was defeated, I was sealed behind the door to darkness so that Sora and Kairi could escape.

"Eventually, I got out from behind the door, and I was turned back into myself. We rescued Kairi and she went back the islands. But then, we had to fight a huge battle. The world was collapsing, a door to darkness was open, and there was only room in the gummi ship for one of us. Sora made me go, and he said, "If you escaped, I can too!" And he went into the realm of darkness. That was the last time I saw him, until now."

"Oh," said Roxas, understanding now.

I pulled myself away from Axel and Roxas, who were still holding me, and stalked to Sam's room. I tried to open the door, but it was locked. I glared at it, then kicked it open. It opened with a bang, and we walked into the destruction that used to be a room.

Shards of glass littered the floor. The curtains, wall ornaments, mattress, and blankets had been slashed. I spotted something silver, and walked to her dresser, boots crunching the glass. I picked up the shiny silver thing. It was her pendant, the one she never took off. It was a last remnant of when she was human. It was bathed in her blue blood. I clenched it in my hand, and closed my eyes. The blood was still warm. I clasped the chain around my neck, and put the pendant under my shirt and my cloak, against my skin. The whole pendant was warm. I think I imagined the pendant beating faintly against my skin for a few seconds. I think I imagined the pendant beating… with Sam's heartbeat.

* * *

Might be a bit for the next chapte.r I dunno. r and r.


	7. Chapter 7

**Okay, this story is almost done. Enjoy and review!**

**Disclaimer: I don't own Kingdom Hearts. I do own Sam and Eric**.

* * *

_**The Ocean's Tears**_

_**by hanyou-samurai**_

_Chapter 7_

_Sam's POV_

I stepped out into twilight. The heat from the day had faded and it was growing cold. I walked to the paupu tree on its own little island and sat on it, staring at the ocean. When I still had my magic, I could go into my own mind, and meditate, with the ocean beating in my ears, my mind, and my heart. But no more.

I couldn't cry. I couldn't cry anymore. I had given up my emotion maker (I hesitate to call it a heart) and left it with a man. A man who probably hated me right now.

I leaned my head against the trunk, and watched the waves slowly beat against the shore. I wondered what it would be like to swim and not be able to breathe. I wondered what it would be like to die in the thing that used to occupy my soul.

The branch I was sitting on shook slightly as someone sat on the other side of her. I looked over, and there was that jerk, Eric.

"Hey."

I glared at him. "Go away, Kairi stealer."

"I didn't steal her from anybody. She didn't have a boyfriend."

"Yes she did, but for her happiness, her boyfriend erased her memory."

"Then she didn't have a boyfriend."

I stared at him in shock. "You are so stupid."

"Her boyfriend can have her back. I don't want her anymore."

I stared at him again, this time in disgust. "You can't just throw her away like an old, used sock!"

"A sock?"

"The item in the analogy doesn't matter. You can't just throw her away!"

Eric smirked at me. "She was just for fun. The one I really want… is you."

"What?" Eric pulled his short sleeves up. On his right shoulder he had a flame tattoo, and on his left, a teardrop. Exactly like mine, except opposite sides. I gasped. "Why do you have those?" Eric smirked.

"Poor, poor little nobody."

"I am not a poor nobody!"

"You do not understand, do you? You wonder why I have these tattoos. I will explain to you. You are betrothed to me."

"What!" I jumped off the tree branch and whirled around.

He smirked. "Do you remember anything of your human life?" I shook my head. "I do. You were betrothed to me. These tattoos were done as a sign of that. You are not allowed to touch any man once I start the bond. I hadn't done that yet, which is why you could touch that blue haired man." His smirk widened, and he jumped off the branch too, grabbing my upper arms and holding me close to him. "I now begin that." He pressed his lips against mine. The flame on my shoulder burned, and the drop of water froze. He broke the kiss and I dropped to the ground, suddenly exhausted. I couldn't move. He laughed cruelly. "You are now mine, Samantha."

_Zexion's POV_

"We have to find her!" said Roxas as soon as Xemnas was gone. The rest of the men all agreed.

"Where should we start looking?" asked Axel.

"The Destiny Islands," I said, feeling Sam's heartbeat through the pendant.

Roxas, Axel, Riku, and Sora gave ma an odd look. "Why?" they asked in unison.

"Sam remembered a few things when we were there. I think she used to live there."

"Sora, do you remember a girl?"

"Kairi?"

"No, there was another one. She was older than us. I think I was eight or nine, and she was sixteen or seventeen. I don't think she had any friends her age, so she hung out with us a lot. She also knew things before they happened. For example, that time you broke your arm, she had told me earlier that you were going to get hurt that day. I forgot about her till now."

"Now that you mention it, I remember her too."

"That's Sam," I said. "She's a seer."

"To the Destiny Islands we go then," said Axel, chakram appearing in his hands. Roxas gave him a weird look.

"Why are your chakram out?"

"I don't think Sam will come back on her own. We might have to use… force."

I shook my head. "Nobodies don't have hearts. We don't have a heartbeat." I clutched the necklace. "But this necklace beats with her heartbeat. I think… I think the thing that allowed her to actually have emotions, and not just pretend to have them… is this. I think her heart is in here. And she left it with me." I wanted to throw something. I was disgusted with myself. I should have tried harder to stop her from leaving, but I was shocked and hurt. I suddenly remembered Sam's vision. "I need to go to the armory." I opened a portal and stepped through it, leaving the two nobodies and the two humans standing there.

Looking through the swords, I found one that spoke to me. Looking closer, I saw that it had a teardrop shape on the handle, and I knew that Sam had forged this. I took it, fastening the belt and sheath around my waist before teleporting back to the others. I opened another portal to the Destiny Islands and stepped through without a word, the others following me.

The portal opened on the paupu islands. I walked out, just in time to see Eric open a portal, holding Sam bridal style in his arms. He smirked when he saw me.

"Ah, the blue haired one. Zexion, was it?"

I growled. "Let Sam go."

Eric shook his head. "Uh-uh. Sorry Zexion. When she was human, she was betrothed to me, and now, I am making sure that she will remain mine."

I jumped forward as he backed into the portal.

"The training room in the Nobody castle Zexion. There, we shall fight for this little Nobody." The portal closed, and I landed in the sand. I made another portal as my first one disappeared. I was halfway through it when somebody grabbed me. I whirled, ready to hit whoever had stopped me. It was Riku.

"What do you want?" I hissed.

"Sora and I want to come, but we have to bring Kairi's memory back first." I glared, but consented.

"Be quick."

Riku nodded, and he and Sora ran off. For gangly teenagers, they were quite fast. Well, Riku wasn't gangly. He was all developed muscle. Sora, on the other hand, was gangly. All arms and legs. He still managed to have a few muscles though. Just as they were about to cross the bridge, the girl in question came up to them. She ran weird, in my opinion.

"Riku, what's going on, and who is this?" she asked.

Riku took her hand, and Sora's hand. He mashed them together, then said, "Both of you, close your eyes." They shrugged, but did so. In a flash, Kairi remembered everything, especially Sora. She jumped on him with a hug. They walked back to me, where I was tapping my foot impatiently.

"Can we go now?" Riku nodded, and I jumped through the portal, the others following. The few seconds I was in the portal, I tried to wrap my mind around the fact that I, a nobody without a heart, was fighting for the woman I loved, whose heart resided with me.

The portal suddenly opened into the training room, and I stumbled out, not expecting it. Everyone tumbled out after me, landing in a pile with me on the bottom. Across the room Eric laughed coldly.

"Having fun, Zexion?"

I growled deep in the back of my throat and worked my way out of the pile. Once out, I looked around for Sam. Her hands were chained together with a long chain, and she was being held by… "Xemnas," I growled, ready to rip the superiors head off.

Xemnas smirked, arms wrapped around my brunette nobody. She was slowly waking up. Sam's golden eyes opened, and she looked around groggily. Her brow furrowed as she saw me across the room. She obviously thought that I was holding her. When she realized that it wasn't me, she looked up, meeting Xemnas' golden eyes. She glared and immediately began struggling to get free. Xemnas held her more tightly.

I walked forward a few steps. "Let her go, Xemnas."

Xemnas shook his head. "I believe your opponent is Eric."

I switched my ice-cold glare to Eric. He wasn't wearing a shirt, and he was stretching, sword on the ground next to him. He smirked across the room. "Come, Zexion. Don't you want your beloved back? Don't you want to punish me for hurting her, for making her cry?" He laughed. "Wait, I forgot. You don't have a heart, so you can't love."

"And you do?" I spat, fists clenched. Everybody behind me had finally stood up, and were backing me up.

Eric smirked. "Yeah, I have one."

"Really?" I asked sarcastically.

"Yep. I'm a heartless."

"Heartless don't use their hearts!" I yelled at him, temper lost.

Eric shrugged. "Too true, too true. Just because I don't use it, doesn't mean I can't use it."

"You don't use it!" I yelled.

"With Samantha I do. But love is not the emotion I feel for her. Lust perhaps?"

"You perverted, warped heartless!" I screamed at him, drawing my sword.

"Zexion, stretch, and take your sword belt and cloak off!" yelled Sam, before Xemnas covered her mouth with his hand. She growled and bit into the white flesh. Xemnas yelped and smacked her across the face, leaving bloody streaks from his hand. I took a step towards them before somebody grabbed my hood, nearly choking me.

I whirled, and punched. Axel staggered back, clutching his nose. I glared at him. "Don't try and stop me," I hissed.

"Don't attack Xemnas. If you do, Eric will fight you too, and you'll lose. Fight Eric first, then Xemnas," he explained, nose bleeding sluggishly. I nodded, then, without apologizing, turned back to the shirtless heartless. I took Sam's advice and removed the sword belt, then my cloak. I stretched, mimicking how I had seen Sam stretch before a fight. When I was done, I drew the sword from its sheath, and leapt forward, swinging it. Eric jumped forward, and our swords met with a clash, and grated apart, sparks flying.

_Sam's POV_

I watched Zexion fight. He was a little rusty, and a little clumsy, but still alright. Who am I kidding, compared to Eric, he sucked! My breath seemed to freeze in my lungs as I watched Zexion take hit after hit, hardly landing any in return. Finally, both men broke apart and sized each other up, panting. Of course, Zexion was panting harder than Eric was, but still, they were both panting. Zexion clutched his sword in his sweaty hand, wiping sweat off his brow with his other hand. Eric smirked, and slid his glance over to me. I looked at Zexion. His eyes were violet orbs of rage and hate. Eric smirked, and laughed.

"Tired, Zexion? I'm sorry. Perhaps you should have paused in your scheming at some point and played with a sword."

Zexion growled in the back of his throat, sounding like a feral animal. He jumped forward, brandishing his sword. I would have rolled my eyes if this had been a less serious situation, or a movie. But it wasn't. It was my life. Do you know why I would've rolled my eyes? Because Zexion sucked. I'm serious. He sucks at using a sword. He is horrible. Heck, **Axel's** probably better than Zexion. And he fights with chakram! I doubt he's ever even held a sword before!

As Zexion landed on the ground, he stumbled back, Eric's sword protruding from his stomach. He looked down at it, with a seemingly confused expression on his face. As if in slow motion, he fell to the ground. I dimly heard somebody screaming, and I realized it was me. I twisted in Xemnas' arms, but he held me tight. With the overwhelming sadness and anger I felt, I let out the inhuman shriek of a woman who had just lost her love. I slammed my foot onto Xemnas'. He let me go with a curse. I whirled around, slinging my chain around his throat, and tightened it, until he couldn't breathe. A thought in the back of my head thought it interesting that even though the Nobodies didn't have hearts, they still had lungs.

"Give it back," I said, somewhere between a snarl and a scream. "Give my freakin magic back!" He choked, clawing at the chain, trying to breathe. "Give it back, Xemnas!" Xemnas raised his hand, and a ball of water flew from him into me. I dropped him as the water entered my chest. I felt it. I felt the water magic rush through my body. It was the most wonderful feeling. It was back. I had my magic back.

I dropped Xemnas, and turned to Zexion. He was lying on the ground, a pool of blood spreading out from underneath him. He turned his head towards me, and smiled. Even though he was dying, he looked content and… happy.

"Sam, you proved to me that Nobodies do have hearts. Thank you. I love you. Be well." Zexion looked at me lovingly one last time, then his eyes closed, and his chest stopped moving.

* * *

**This is the second-to-last chapter. Review review!**


	8. Chapter 8

**This is the last chapter. I took it off to re-write it, but I got lazy and didn't. Instead, I started a sequel. So, go, read, and review the last chapter of The Ocean's Tears.**

**Dedication: This chapter is dedicated to FlowerLady-Aerith. She gave me the idea for the pendant (to see what I mean, read on). Now, go read her fics! She is a very talented author, and I am very grateful to her and all the help she's provided! FlowerLady-Aerith... you rock!**

**Disclaimer: I own nothing. Except Sam. And Eric. And this idea.**

* * *

**  
**

**The Ocean's Tears**

**by hanyou-samurai**

**Chapter 8**

I stood there, frozen. Eric laughed, strode forward, and grabbed my chains. "Come, Samantha dear. I am now the only man in your life. What shall we do first? I know. You bury the blue haired man, and I'll dance on his grave."

My head had been hanging, my eyes staring through my hair at Zexion's body. I heard what Eric said, and my emotions returned in a rush. Not sadness though. I was too numb to feel that. I felt anger, and hatred. And an overwhelming sense of being alone once again. I glared at Eric, wrenched my hands from his grasp, and ran to Zexion. I collapsed by his body. Seeing the peaceful look on his face, the sadness broke through my numbness, and I began to sob. This was just like my vision. This couldn't be happening. This wasn't happening. Except… it was. Eric walked forward, grabbed my chains again, and pulled me away from Zexion. I whirled around and slapped him, crystal-like tears streaming down my face.

"He fought for my freedom. And he failed. Now, it's my turn. You will not get away with this, Eric," I spat. Summoned my swords, and broke the chain with them. I could feel the magic humming just beneath my skin. Xemnas had left. He had disappeared as soon as I had let him go. Eric sighed, and shook his head. Somehow, he still managed to look amused.

"Very well. I suppose I must prove my dominance to you as well." He grabbed his sword from Zexion's body, and, without warning, leapt forward to attack. I met him. We were fighting, and I was losing. You can't blame me. My thoughts resided with the body of the most important person in my life. I vaguely realized that our friends were still there, watching in horror. None of them were crying. I suppose they couldn't. They couldn't interfere either, as Eric had raised barriers. Whether to keep them out, or me in, I'm not sure.

He forced me over to Zexion's body. I tried stepping over it, but I slipped in the blood. I fell onto the corpse. For some reason, I was tired, and grew more tired as time passed. Eric stood over me, bloody sword glinting in the light, grinning wickedly. "I have now proved my dominance. You are mine, to do with as I wish."

I glanced down at Zexion. With my magic enhanced hearing, I heard the faintest of heartbeats. I then noticed his chest moved just a tiny bit, up and down. Unwilling to believe, then have my hopes crushed. I leaned down, and placed my ear against his chest. I heard the heartbeat again, this time louder. But, that didn't make any sense. Nobodies don't have heartbeats, do they? And then, I saw the pendant. He was wearing my pendant, covered in my blue blood. He hadn't even wiped the blood off. It was then that I realized that my heart resided in my pendant. And that Zexion was still alive, because my heart was using my energy to keep him that way.

I looked up, and saw Eric's expression. It was horror, fear, and disbelief. "No…" he whispered. "My Nobody can't be alive. He can't be!" I realized with a start that Eric… the jerk Eric, was my beloved Zexion's heartless. I smiled slightly. We both still had our hearts, they just weren't with us.

I reached down to the hole in his stomach, and bathed my hand in his crimson blood. Standing up, I walked to Eric. "Don't come any closer! What are you doing?" he yelled, as he took a step back. I reached my other hand out, and tendrils of water wrapped around him, bringing him closer to me. I was right up against him. I raised my blood-covered hand, and smacked him across the cheek, leaving a large amount of blood there. "No!" he screamed, as he began to disappear. "No!" He turned into blue mist, which then flew over to Zexion. The mist trickled into his wound, healing it, until both the wound and the blue mist were gone. Zexion opened his eyes, and slowly sat up, placing a hand on his stomach. Then he saw me, and his eyes lit up.

I ran into his arms, where I stayed, sobbing. He stroked my hair. "Shh. It's alright. I've got you, and I won't let you go." I could hear his heart beating in his chest. I took my pendant from around his neck, and, raising it above my head, I snapped it. A glowing heart flowed out of it into me. The noise of a heart beating sounded unfamiliar in my ears, but I knew I would quickly get used to it.

"Zexion, we're whole people now," I said, smiling at him. He smiled back, and hugged me tightly.

"Tejina Mizu, I love you more than anything. I didn't need a heart to realize that, yet you gave me a heart. And it wasn't even mine. I love you. Marry me."

I looked into his violet eyes and kissed him. I could feel his skin heating up in a blush before I broke the kiss. "I believe I love you too. I also believe I will marry you." We heard cheering, and we looked over. Our friends were standing about five feet from us, all of them grinning like the Cheshire cat.

"That's cute," said Axel.

I smirked. "Zexion and I are whole people now. Where should we go? I mean, we can't stay here."

Zexion didn't answer. Instead, he looked at our friends. "Roxas, Axel, since our hearts were still there, I think yours are too. Roxas, you need to merge with Sora, and Namine has already merged with Kairi. Axel, I believe your Nobody is Reno."

Riku and Kairi burst out laughing. "I don't know Axel, but I do know Reno. It's kinda hard to believe that somebody could be like him," said Riku.

Sora ignored him, and stepped forward, extending his hand to Roxas. "Come on. Let's become whole again." Roxas didn't hesitate. Instead, he grasped Sora's hand. He began to shine with a blue light, then he disappeared into Sora. Zexion turned to me.

"Let's go live on the islands, with our friends. Axel can come too, and we need to find a way to separate Sora and Roxas, so that they're whole people instead of a whole person and a Nobody.

I grinned at him. "You're smart."

He smirked. "Vexen's not the only genius in the Organization."

I snuggled against his chest. "And, the best thing is, we have a lot of time to do it."

He pulled me into a tight embrace. "No…" he whispered into my ear, so that our talking friends couldn't hear him. "The best thing is that we have a lot of time to do it… **together**."

I looked up at the man I would marry. He leaned down, I went up, and our lips met once again. That kiss would be the first of many to come.

* * *

**Well, that's it! Hope you enjoyed it. In fact, tell me what you thought of it! Just click the 'review' button! There is, in fact, a sequel in the works, and, once I come up with a title for it, I'll post the first chapter. Well, review!**


End file.
